


This life or the next

by MsVonB82



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVonB82/pseuds/MsVonB82
Summary: Rey and Ben meet by Force Bond during lunch.Not beta'd.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	This life or the next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orichan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Programmer's Guide to Love (and Work Visa)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834168) by [orichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orichan/pseuds/orichan). 



> This is a one-shot designed as a gift to one of my favorite authors, orichan, who I noticed have not updated their story when I need it most (JJ broke me), so this is my attempt to show appreciation and get you to keep my favorite story going. 😊

Rey sat eyes closed and in quiet meditation within her chambers when she felt a tingling up her spine. The same tingle that foretold the coming of a connection with Ben. No, Kylo Ren. Sighing heavily, Rey open her eyes, clinched her teeth as the surrounding hum of the ventilation system disappeared, and waited for B-Kylo to appear. As he appeared before her eyes, she steeled her mind so that her thoughts…her desire for him wouldn’t leak out. He was insufferable enough without any awareness of her desire for him. He appeared to her seated and with a small white bottle in his hands. He didn’t speak, per usual, but rather lifted the bottle up to his plush red lips, taking a drink. As she watched him, she noticed that he was not in his knightly garb but rather a simple black t-shirt and leather pants. He wore no shoes on his feet, but black socks covered his toes. She smirked a little when she noticed he rolled his toes inward as if trying to hide his feet from her gaze.

“What are you doing?” She found herself asking before she could stop herself.

“Eating.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Eating? That looks like a drink.” She said standing up from the floor and slowly stepping forward.

“It’s a nutritional meal replacement. I don’t have time to sit and eat…most of the time.” He responded with a shrug, taking a sip.

“You…the Supreme Leader of the First Order can’t tell your minions that you need to eat dinner?” Rey questioned.

“I could…and this is lunch not dinner. I eat dinner regularly…do you?” He jabbed.

“I do. Thanks for your concern”, Rey said sarcastically, “and for the record…I wasn’t being-”

“I know”, Kylo sighed looking down at the bottle in his hand, “it has different flavors. This one is caf”

Rey watched Kylo stare at the bottle in his hands. His long black eye lashes fluttering as he unconsciously traced the curves with his eyes. When he glanced back up at her she noticed how closed she moved to him without her awareness. She felt herself swallow around the lump in her throat as she imagined him reaching the arm’s length of space that separated her and pulling her into his arms. She wasn’t sure of what she was feeling watching him as he watched her, but she knew that it made her core tingle and her body feel pleasantly warm. Before she could speak, his spoke aloud redirecting her thoughts from the wondering her brain began about what it would truly feel like being touched by him.

“You can try it, if you want” He said softly lifting the bottle upwards towards her.

“Ok” she said reaching out to take the bottle from his fingers, but being uncertain if she could touch it.

Looking into his face and seeing no malicious intent, Rey stepped the last few feet into his personal space while placing her hands back to her side. She found herself trying to keep a smirk from her face when she saw his eyes widen and his nostril flare in surprise. Rey would never know what made her do it, but she exhaled slowly as she knelt between his opened legs causing him to sit back slightly and his lips to part. She parted her lips in an “O” and said a simple prayer to the Maker that she could get through this arousing moment without throwing herself into the arms of her enemy. Kylo tipped the bottle of meal replacement to her lips and poured a small amount in. She watched as he bit his lips when the bottle touched hers, his chest heave slightly when the liquid began to enter her mouth, and a strand of dark hair fell forward into his face as his head tilted downwards towards her. As soon as the liquid reached her tongue and she swallowed, Rey lost every electrical impulse shooting through her body and to her core.

“Oh maker, Ben how can you drink that?!” Rey sputtered as she tried to pry the taste of that chalking gross substance from her tongue by running her tongue across the roof of her mouth.

“It’s not that bad!” Ben yelled offended.

“It’s disgusting. Oh my…don’t do that to yourself. Eat some damn food!” She continued to snark, wiping at her tongue with her sleeve.

“I do eat…Its not that bad, Rey. Stop being dramatic” Ben said rolling his eyes

“I’m not! And that is horrid! I ate old rations and portions forever and that was gross…but that Ben…that” She said shaking her head and pointed to the bottle.

“I like it.” He said.

Standing up from the floor but still in between his legs, Rey spoke before the words registered into her head, “I swear Ben Solo if you ever think you’re going to kiss me in this life or the next it will not be after you drink one of those damn things!”. The moment her words registered to her and to Ben; it was as though the force slowed down their world. She felt herself gasp and reach towards her mouth. She saw Ben flinch and mouth open wordlessly. Rey tried to take a step back, but Ben’s hand shot forward grasping her hip stopping her movement. Her eyes darted from side to side taking in every muscle moving in his face. She felt his hand tighten on her and pull her slightly forward.

“You mean that” He whispered to which she nods softly.

Ben smiled the most beautiful smile she ever saw and threw the container over his shoulder, splashing some of his nutritional meal replacement on his left shoulder with a chuckle. Pulling her closer to his body, Rey could feel herself trembling with each small step taking her directly to his chest. Closing her eyes as he cupped her chin, she felt his words ghost across her lips as he leaned in “I’m sure it’d taste better from you anyway”. Rey’s world stopped when Ben’s lips touched her.

As the kiss deepened, she found he was right. It tasted much better from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent read A Programmer's Guide to Love (and Work Visa) give it a shot. I love it.


End file.
